My Rare Apple
by mushibesta
Summary: Applejack and Rarity meet a minor issue of their relationship. Simple, short and soft fluff one-shot AppleXRarity. Nothing more. R&R will be greatly appreciated. Title sucks and summary is short. The story, well, you tell me.


**AN: Well, now being a self-acclaimed brony (I guess) I thought a lil' fic was a great way to celebrate. So here it is, a humble, soft fic. Hope this meets your joy. This is nothing of astonishing, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or anything related with it.**

* * *

Luna's half-moon gleamed silvery upon the starry sky, announcing to every subject scattered across Equestria nighttime would take shape for the next few hours. To everypony, it meant the regular period of rest had come. To Applejack, however, it also signified another day of hard yet fruitful labor had been shut successfully as she glanced upon the countless timbered buckets filled with apples. The stiffness on her hind limbs resulting from apple bucking made her smile with satisfaction; another day, another job well done. Packed with a familiar fulfillment in her heart, Applejack trotted back home for her much deserved reward.

Her trot was purposely slow-paced to avoid bursting somepony out of their sleep as she entered her house in Sweet Apple Acres. Big Macintosh's snore could be heard faintly within the house. Like any other day, he too used all his merit in nothing but aiding in the farm's progress. Applejack smiled warmly at the sight of her older brother sleeping without worry as she passed his room. If there was anypony she could ever label as a role model, that honor laid on the large stallion of matchless strength.

Eventually, Applejack reached her own room. Cautiously, she pushed the door with calm to evade summoning a creaking noise. A unicorn of white coat rested on a side of Applejack's large bed. From her head cascaded a purple mane gracefully tailored with a custom style. The golden pony beamed at her; even in deep sleep, Rarity could keep her beauty unscarred. Hoof by hoof, Applejack struggled to remain as silent as her athletic limbs allowed her, keeping the white unicorn from waking. Her efforts, however, were seemly needless as Rarity spun to her side, facing Applejack.

"Hey, Rare. Sorry if ah snapped ya outta of yer sleep." Applejack mumbled apologetically.

"It's quite alright, Applejack. Matter-of-factly, I wasn't actually asleep anyway. Somehow, no matter how I try, I can't drift to sleep." Rarity answered in a nearly inaudible tone.

"Somethin' on yer mind, sugarcube?"

"It may just be. But what about you? Are you not going to sleep?"

"Well, course ah will." The earth pony replied as she detached her beloved hat from her head. Then, she managed to slide underneath the blanket without much problem. Emerald eyes met blue deep ones in a passionate link as Applejack directed her attention towards Rarity. "But first ya gotta tell me what's wrong with yer little heart."

"Oh, really Applejack. Nothing to be worried about. Everything could hardly get more perfect." The unicorn said, her words hollow of happiness and hope.

"Rare, if yer gonna lie then ya going to try a little harder. Ah'm the Element of Honesty for some reason, dontcha think?"

Rarity sighed harshly. Applejack wasn't known for throwing the towel. Truth was her only option.

"My parents came visit me yesterday late at evening."

Applejack wore a look of puzzlement as the words left Rarity's mouth. "Well, shoot Rarity. Are ya tellin me seein' yer parents makes ya unhappy?"

"Applejack, can I say what I must say without intermissions?" The unicorn asked with a hint of impatience stringing in her tone.

"Well, mah bad then."

"Yes, my dearest father and mother came at the boutique yesterday. Apparently, their ears were plagued by a rumor exposing a committed relationship of her precious daughter with a random pony. They turned to me just to confirm if those rumors were true. When I gave them a positive response…"

"Ah can see where this is goin…" Applejack whispered.

"I swear, I never witnessed them so… revolted. Staring at me like I was some object to be fixed."

"What in tarnation? It bothers them so much ah'm with ya?"

"Not exactly of you exclusively…" Rarity admitted ", it's more like on the fact that… we're both mares."

Applejack was slightly taken aback. Nevertheless, she did her best to conceal it from Rarity. "How ya reacted, Rarity?"

"Why, I was absolutely furious of course. I never thought my parents had such restricted minds. How could they? My own father and mother! I didn't spare a single word on my hold, throwing everything at them. Poor Sweetie Belle had to lock herself in her room; the poor thing just couldn't deal with all the screaming. It was a good thing it happened late at night, else my clientele could have taken a major hit."

"Now, now, Rare. Everything's gonna be alright. Just give'em some time to get used to it. If we show'em how happy we make each other, they'll have no reason to complain."

"But why? Your family was so happy for you when we first introduced ourselves together. Why couldn't they react equally? Happy for me and you?"

"Nopony is identical, Rare. Some will find it indifferent and some will even encourage. But no matter where we go, some will always look at us with repugnance and make comments. It's an adversity, sugarcube, but is an adversity ah'm willin to face. If ah'm with ya, ah could care less if we're laughed and mocked. Yer parents surely had another plans for ya, ain't ah right?"

"Come to think of it, they've always foresaw me with an elegant, sturdy stallion. I assume I've adopted their way of thinking, but when I met that Blueblood jerk, I simply couldn't look at stallions with same eyes. Then I looked at you attentively. You had all the traits I dreamt on a pony. Caring, protective, kind, loyal, honest. True, you may not be the most courteous pony I've met, but you are certainly tenderer than many." For the first time on that day, Rarity smiled.

Applejack felt tears of happiness ready to stream down her eyes. Her proud, however, kept her from doing so. "Well, ah'll be damned. Should ah take that as an insult or as a compliment?"

"By any means, darling, how could I say a bad thing of you."

They laughed freely, unchained from any complication. They shared a profound lock of stares as they both wore a silly smile for several minutes. A curl of purple mane fell across Rarity's face, sheltering her left eye. Applejack moved her hoof forward and waved away it fondly so they could maintain their eye contact intact.

"AJ?" Rarity called softly, breaking the silence.

"Yes, sugarcube?"

"Thanks for letting me stay here for tonight. I know I'm intruding in your family's work, but I simply couldn't stand being in that place after what happened."

"Ya silly. Yer always welcome round here. Granny Smith and Big Mac both don't have any problems at all. Besides, when ya lookin at me doin ma thing, ah always have more incentive for kickin' them apples down."

Submitting to desire, Applejack leaned forward and kissed Rarity's lips gently. A brief contact of lips that seemed to last forever, they soon broke apart. The unicorn's cheeks were a vivid crimson and Applejack couldn't help but smile.

"Now, ah'm tired, ya tired, ah think it's time for us to hunt some z's, dontcha agree?"

"Yes, my love." Rarity agreed, nuzzling her head against Applejack's strong torso. Applejack returned with a cuddle and patted the unicorn's head, mindful of not touching her horn.

And so they remained still until they were taken by slumber, sleeping profoundly until Celestia's sun would conjure a new day reborn.

* * *

**Man, Applejack's accent is a tad hard to write. **

**Well, it's like this. If you loved or hated it, tell me about it. An insightful review would be cool. **


End file.
